


New Coming

by FallenOne1909



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenOne1909/pseuds/FallenOne1909
Summary: A war breaks out and Earth is different. Amaleana is a young girl who lost her parents, and has to figure out how to navigate the political world.





	1. Fire and Poison

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter, so tell me if you think I should make more please.

    Some say that the world ended in fire, and others say in poison. I say it was do to human greed because when I was young my, parents before they died told me of the old world. How it had water and clean air but the forest dot destroyed because of greed. They told me how there were many wars that lead to a war that changed the planet and changed everything to how I know the world to be. Humans no longer need sun light because the sun no longer gets though the layers that surrounded the planet and we have two hearts, makings on our skin and the ability to breath though our skin. Some people I know say that some people were sent away to find a better place to live because they didn’t adapt and would die if they didn’t leave.  
      Main things that changed with the planet after the “New Coming” were water increasing water levels , old housing structures were almost practically destroyed, most animals changed, humans almost almost went extinct, weather patterns, and pretty much anything any one liked about Earth is gone. What is the same is education( eliminatory school, middle school, high school, and any secondary education), being held to impossible standards, having to follow rules put in place by people who are not like the majority( government has only changed enough to fit the new world), and relationships(romantic and otherwise).  
     My name is Amaleana Rose Brisical and I’m a 17 year old female with two parents that didn’t live past my 10 birthday. I was not forced to go into some system like before the “New Coming”, but I was left a great sum of wealth that allows me to stay in my family home on the edge of the water with a view of the large city across the water. My family’s home is three generations old and on a private Island, and the only resign we were able to build on a island is the water can not raise any higher do to gravity and the planets new environment. Getting to school is a very interesting undertaking because I can take my private boat, swim or go by private plane. The thing is I am the richest person in the world know that my parents are died and all my classmates know it. I hate how they pretend to be my friend but would kill me if they thought they could reserve my inheritance. I am what you would say in olden times as a princess in line for the throne because of who my parents were. My mom was the ruler of the Northern Provence that in olden times were known as Alaska, Greenland, Iceland, and Canada. My dad was the king of the Middle-South Provence which in olden times was know as U.S.A(United States of America), Mexico, and all of South America. I inherited a lot of property and quite a lot of responsibility but I have not yet taken the throne yet because I am not yet of age, married, and my diplomatic relations are not yet strong enough, so I am attending the best school in my countries which attracts young royalty from other Provences and powerful ranks.

 

  
     I was having to suffer though my world history class with Mrs.Branson, and I ended up counting down the seconds for when the bell would ring. Once the bell rang I got up to leave and came face to face with Zenith Charles Benetton. His face broke into the biggest smile imaginable, and then he asked me if I was going to his party Friday. I had thought about it but I wasn’t sure if I was because I didn’t want to be put on a pedestal. Everyone treats me like I own them(which I do), but I just want to be excepted for me. When everyone looks at me all they see is the princess of the country they live in. I feel so out of place because I don’t know who to trust because so many people pretend to be my friend, but I can’t trust them. Most people want my fame or they are my true friend.  
     “So are you coming?” Zenith asked in anticipation.  
    “Would you like me too?” I asked.  
    “Well I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want you to.”  
    “Well, I may make an appearance.” I say conservatively.  
    “I’ll be watching for when you appear.”  
    “See you later then.”  
    “Okey, bye.”  
I can not believe that I just agreed to go to a party, and that Zen asked me if I was going personally!


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggles of a young princess are hard, and being in high school is even harder. The struggles faced when going to a party just may be to much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it Bugaboo this ones for you. Ragena is all you, so embrace the part of her that is in you.

Some say life is the beginning, and death is the end. I say death is the beginning, and life is what makes change begin.

Through out the rest of the school day I had to think of a way to tell my personal guard that they could not come to the party. Most of the time I don’t like to use my name and power against people, but with my guard I have to. After my last two classes I ran in to my house, and got dressed for the party. Once I was ready I headed down stairs, and as I was descending the stairs I decided to tell them that they could protect the house, but not come in. I have had people look at me because of my armed guards, but I know they are necessary for my safety. Which is why I except them without argument.

As we got to the party I was nervous because if something goes wrong it will be my fault. Most people don’t know how bad it is to be royal, but I will tell you it is harder then it looks. As I am exiting my hellcat with my entourage of black vans I see everyone who is arriving at the same time looking at me. This is no different then what I always go through, but it doesn’t make it any easier. My guards went to their predetermined positions around the grounds. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Once I stepped in to the house my bad feelings about coming grew, and after saying hi to people I knew it wouldn’t last long. As I walked over Zenith one of my classmates named Ragena ran up to me and throw a drink on my flawless Light blue dress turned red. I was so humiliated that I ran out of the building. I was out side in seconds, and my guards surrounded me. I ended up getting away from my guards, but I think it was only because they let me. I found my self out by a beautiful pond that my tears made small, delicate ripples in. The wind blow my hair across my face and it would have looked like a picture the the beautiful scenery and devastated person that could not appreciate it. Once I start coming to my senses, and stop crying I notice a slight breath. Almost a if someone started to say something but thought better of it because of how rare it is for me to have my defenses down.

“If you are going to tell everyone how weak I can be you may find yourself in a position you don’t want to be in.” I said with malice in my voice.

“Well my highness, I shall keep it to myself if you convince me to.” Zenith said with a hint of playfulness. As his Cheshire Cat smile grew, I looked up at him as I realized my makeup was a mess , so I turned away almost instantly. As I did he got down on his knees, and takes my face in his hands. He looks at me in the eyes and wipes away my mascara and eyeliner that ran down my cheeks. He mumbles under his breath “So beautiful!” He then runs a hand to the back of my head but ends up yelling “STOP!” As he pulls away.

I blink my eyes repeatedly trying to make sense of why he just yelled stop at me, and the harder I try to understand the more confused I get. I stand up and wipe off my dress. After a couple of minutes he says “Ragena was out of line tonight and I feel if you talk to her it would do some good your Highness.”

“I will do it at school on Monday. Is their anything I can help you with?”

“No, thank you your Highness.”

With that he left but I can still hear the malice in his voice when he called me Highness. It was as though he hated me which terrifies me because he is one of my he was rejecting the silent question that burns in side me.

I walk back to my guards with goosebumps but it’s not from the chill in the air but the chill in my heart. My mind is saying you can’t cry but every fiber wants to because he is out of my reach. The one desire I have, No the one desire I need does not want me the same way I want him. I feel as though I just want to give up and and role into a ball on my bed. On my way home all I can think about is driving because if I think of anything else I will think of Zen and cry.


	4. Chapter three

To all who say they know me,    
do you see behind the strength and fear,    
with terror hiding and growing with everything I hear?   
The heart that is so weak but yet still has the strongest beat,   
just might be the one you want and yet never can reach.    
        The rest of my weekend was a blur of official duties, bad sleep, and dreading what will happen at school on Monday. As time slowly passed by a sense of dread starting to throb with in me, and on Sunday it reached a point of where I could hardly breath. I was trying to eat my dinner but I couldn’t. My administrator's notice my growing lack of appetite, and are worried about me but are scared of repercussions if they interfere. That night all I could think about was  how Zen said stop, and closed of from me. I just don’t understand it because it was two different sides of him that I have never seen. How can I feel like I knew someone that I never actually knew?    
        As I walked into school on Monday I saw Regena. She hid her face, and I couldn’t tell if it was shame or fear. I walked over to her and said to her “ We need to talk,” I heard her take a sharp breath in and then I said “we can talk now or later, but it must be today.”    
        She hesitated for a moment before answering with a “Now would be ok your Highness.” and she sounded genuine. She ended up curtsying to me before I turned and she followed. Once we got to the student council's office, and I asked everyone to leave I thought Regena was going to cry. I took a seat and gestured for her to take the one across from me. As she sat a single tear slid down her cheek, and rested at her chin. I’m not sure why I did it but I smiled at her, and gently brushed away her tear. In a broken whisper she said “I know I was in the wrong for taking the actions I did, but I did it for my family. You don’t understand the fear the other countries have of you because you are so young but poses so much. You could destroy the other countries and control the whole world, but if you take the right actions you can be great. I love your country and I’m honored to attend your school, but you must be extremely careful when it comes to those you trust here.” In the middle of talking she ended up crying profusely. I was able to see the fear and worry in her eyes. As we talk and start to understand each other, I begin to feel my heart worming to her. 

Over the next hour we talked and a spark of friendship started to come to life. The last time I have felt like this was when I met Zenith, and the thought of how he treated me breaks my heart. He made me feel like I was allowed to be the real me. I get tired of having to put on fake smiles, talk to people who wish me dead, or getting criticized for my title. “‘Your Highness.’” drifts through my head after Regena calls me by my title before leaving. Once the door shuts I feel a delicate single tear drip from my eyelashes to my hand. 

🔳

     As I’m walking to history class my feet start to feel like concrete blocks and the hallway is going on forever. It’s as though I will never get to the end which I sadly know is not actually happening. Then I feel a person's body hitting my right side, and i start to fall with the person on top of me. I give a high pitched screech right before I hit the ground. It takes a moment for me to feel the crushing sensation from the person on top of me. I hesitantly open my eyes, and the face is one I know well… Zen. I am starting to hear the laughing and comments from his friends. One says “I told you. I know you fall for her!”. I rencole my brow in confusion, and try to understand what he means. “You fell so hard man!” 

“What are they talking about?” I ask Zen under my breath. 

“Um… I… I… can’t tell you.” he says shyly back. A vibrant blush is on his face, and it makes his fetchers even more adorable. “I’m sorry for everything Ana… Your Highness.”

“Please don’t.”

“Don’t what? Apologise? I should have not been distracted. It’s my fault they caught me off guard, and made me fall into you.”

“Not that.” 

“Then What?”

“Can we talk in private for a second?”

“Yes!”

     We then get up and I lead him to a meeting room that is never used. He walks in behind me, holding the books I dropped, and a nervous look on his still slightly flushed face. I walk over to the window because I can see shadows under the door, they are not moving so I am betting they are his friends. “Why are you calling me that?”

“Calling you what?”

“The name that I despise most!” It comes out with a little more hurt than I intended. I can see him flinch, and a confused look passes over his face. 

“Do you mean Your Highness?”

“Yes!” I say snapaly. “You have not been acting the same towards me since the party! I have gotten to know Regena like you asked, and yet you are still treating me like I was the one that humiliated her. I have thought about why you would be mad at me but nothing's coming to mind, so PLEASE help me figure it out!?” 

“You did nothing. It was all me.” Zen replies brookenly.

“You better give me something more than that!” 

“Why?”

“Because I care about you. If something is wrong, or something happens you are supposed to tell me. I am your best friend.”

“That’s what's wrong! I care about you, and I cannot lose you. If tell you everything and you do not feel the same then I will be shattered.” 

“Why are you so afraid. I have been by your side for as long as I can remember. You are important to me.”

    He moves his gaze from my eyes to my lips, and starts to take a step closer. He then gently shakes his head as though he is thinking something. He slowly comes towards me, and when he stops he is centimeters from me. I can feel his breath and can not look away from his dazzling eyes. He grabs my hand with one of his, and places it on his chest. “I want you, but you are the ruler of almost everything. I am not good enough for you. I wish to not be a friend or an acquaintance but more.” Then he cleared his throat and walks out.


	5. Chapter Four

Why is our perception of ourselves based off of what others say, think, and tell us we are? We are all beautiful in our own way, and hopefully once society stops judging us we can see ourselves as we are.

What just happened? I can not comprehend what Zen said and all that I can hear is the creaking of the door as it closes. I can still hear talking in the halls so I know the bell has not rung yet. I find my textbooks on the end of the table by the door, and after grabbing them I mindlessly go to history. Throughout the whole class I drift off, and think of Zen. He is sitting three seats in front of me, and all I can think about is him. As I was thinking of my hand on his chest, my mind starts to wonder to his lips, eyes, hair, hands, and how he looked at me before class. Whall thinking my eyes drifted to the window, where I say a dove on a tree branch. Then I looked back at Zen, and his beautiful eyes locked with mine. He wanted to say something, but I could tell he was hesitating. Just before he looked away I mouthed “Meet me after the bell in the room from before class.” He turned forward and started to continue his notes. 

“May I get  drink please?” Zen asked.

“You may.” the teacher said and continued class.

As Zen passed by my seat a paper was placed discreetly on my desk. It was folded into equal squares, and each one had little words on it.  As I open the note I realize it is his way of asking me out. Once I understand a smile spreads across my face. I mark one of the boxes and fold it back up. Zen enters the room and I pass him the paper when he walks past. He sits in his seat, and I know when he opens it because he takes in a deep breath. He looks at me and it’s almost as though he is going to cry. I mouth “Room?” to him, and he nods. 

15 minutes later the bell rings, and I am the first person to leave the classroom. I walk into the room from earlier, and a few minutes later Zen walks in. He walks up to me, and a cheshire cat like smile spreads across his face. He comes closer, and my heart starts to beat faster. I run up to him and he wraps his arms around me, and he smells my hair. I start to cry because the most wonderful person wants me. Her really chose me! Zen has never dated any of the girls we go to school with, and now he wants me. I always felt like I was never going to get what I want, but now I am finally seeing myself as I am. We split apart and he asks if I want to walk out with him. As we enter the hall Zen grabs my hand, and everyone that sees us just stare. Zen walks me to my car and we both get in. As we are heading to my house Zen asks me “The reason I called you Your Highness was a reminder to myself. I thought that you were out of my reach and would never love me like I have loved you.”

“I am the one that is lucky.”

“You are the most powerful person on the planet which I know stresses you, and my biggest wish is to help you be the greatest person you can be,” He then looks at me affectionately, and says “I want to go on an actual date this weekend.”

“What do you want to do on the date?”

“Dinner? No, a movie? Uhm… What do you want to do?”

“Dinner sounds good! I don’t tend to have time to go see a movie normally, but it would work.” 

“How about dinner for this date and a movie later?”

We start talking about different things that have been on our minds, and have a great time. We reach my house, my guards start to pull in as we get out of the car, and my attendances faces as they exit my house have a look of disbelief. One of them asks “What happened today Your Highness?” 

“Nothing much. Do you need me for something?”

“No.”

“Okay. You can go back to work, and I will join you once Zen leaves for the night.”

“As you wish.”

Zen and I enter the house and head to my massive study that I use often. It is one of the few rooms in this massive building that feels like home. I decorated to show some of who I am, but it still looks professional. Zen walks in before me, and I can see his lips form Wow. He doesn’t say anything so I say “We can work on our homework in here, or we can go somewhere else.”

“This will work just fine.” He says happily.

“Okay, we can work at the table in the corner.” I say as I walk into the room towards a corner by a massive window where the table sits by. 

We both sit and open our books, but after about two hours have passed Zen starts to pack up to head home. once we have cleaned up I walk him out to meet his driver. He hugs me and asks if he can see me before school, and I nod my head in answer. Once he drives away I head to the wing of the house that my advisers are in. We negotiate about the top concerns for the nation, but something feels off.

Then the adviser asks “What is your relationship with Sir Zenith?”

“We started dating today. Why, do you have a problem with it?”

“No.”

“What are you hiding from me?”

“Well,” he looks at the other advisers, and they motion for him to continue. “Sir Zenith is actually you betrothed, but we didn’t want to tell you before because we didn’t want to force you into anything.”

Another adviser said “We wanted you to be able to be able to have one thing that was normal. We planed to tell you after graduation.”

“I understand.” I say calmly, but in my head I can barely think. “It is dinner time so I am going to eat, and I will be washing up and going to bed after diner.”

“As you wish. We will try to come up with some better ways to solve the problems we are facing.”

“No, go home and spend time with the ones you love. You all deserve it.” Then I walk out, and start to wind down for the night after dinner.


End file.
